


Not Exactly Innocent

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Elevator Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That suitcase is lethal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Y!gallery: February 1, 2009

Naruto Uzumaki was having a shitty day.  
  
"One thing, Naruto! ONE thing I ask you to do and you don't even BOTHER!"  
  
His floor boss, Sakura Haruno, was currently taking up what little space remained in his cubicle and using it to scream and scold him after catching him with his forehead glued to his desk, right on top of a pile of papers, snoring and drooling all over them.  
  
She snatched the papers up and glared down at him, "I mean, do you really believe you are the only person who is tired around here?! Selfish! That's what you are! Don't you think we ALL want to take a little nap, Naruto?!"  
  
By now, several other employees had begun cumulating around the scene, like moths to a light, some looking at the blond with pity and others shaking their heads in that "tsk tsk" manner.  
  
Naruto sighed as he buried his face in his hands, placing his elbows on the desk and groaning softly as the woman continued to yell at him.  
  
He'd fallen asleep because he'd gotten NO sleep last night. And when he finally did fall asleep, it was at four in the fucking morning, two hours before he had to wake back up.  
  
"COPIES, Naruto! That is ALL I asked you to do and you IGNORED me! And another thing! You thought I wouldn't notice that you came in an HOUR late this morning?!"  
  
And of course, his alarm hadn't gone off this morning...although that could have possibly had something to do with the fact that he'd smacked the damn thing straight into a wall the second it started blaring at 6 am, deciding to sleep for five more minutes...which might have stretched into ten more minutes...or perhaps fifty more.  
  
But again, in his defense, the man had gotten no sleep.  
  
"Damn it, Naruto, can't you do ANYTHING right?!"  
  
And why was he not able to sleep last night?  
  
"You're completely useless, Naruto! USELESS!"  
  
Well, thoughts centering on a certain dark-haired ice prick who was in charge of the seventh floor had been plaguing him for several...frustrating weeks now. And last night, his hand and his dick had just up and decided to spend most of the night playing pretend. "Pretending" Naruto's hand was a muscled, perfectly toned pale ass and that his penis was happily ramming itself in and out of it.  
  
Bottom line....  
  
"Just what were you doing?!"  
  
Naruto....  
  
"What, you idiot?"  
  
was just not in the mood.  
  
"What the HELL could have been so damn tiring that you-"  
  
Naruto suddenly shot up from his desk, slamming his hands on it and shooting his boss a seething snarl. "Masturbating! Okay, Sakura?! That's what I was fucking doing! Maybe if you tried it once in a while, you wouldn't BE such an uptight BITCH!"  
  
Sakura stared open-mouthed at the blond, green eyes wide with shock. Naruto dropped his breathing to soft pants, his features relaxing considerably as he glanced around them at all the flabbergasted employees, though his brow remained in a permanent crinkle. Naruto sighed and turned his gaze back to his boss, "I'll get your damn copies," he growled, snatching the papers back from her hands.  
  
Like Moses parting the ocean, everyone stumbled backward as the fuming blond walked around Sakura and up the aisle before he rounded another cubicle, headed for the elevator.  
  


* * *

  
Naruto pressed the arrow pointing downward, his foot tapping anxiously against the carpeted ground.  
  
He really shouldn't have yelled at Sakura like that, the lack of rest had just gotten to him. He had fallen asleep on the job, and it certainly wasn't Sakura's fault that he couldn't stop fantasizing about Uchiha. Hell, from what the woman had shared with him over a lunch break one time, she had the same problem Naruto did, only she probably wasn't trying to deal with it in such an...enthusiastic manner as he was. And even if she was - Naruto flushed at the thought - at least she wasn't taking out her frustrations on her co-workers.  
  
Oh...wait a minute here.  
  
Naruto blinked, recalling Sakura's angry, scrunched up features that he'd witnessed only moments ago. The one with bloodshot eyes and poorly applied makeup that failed to conceal the bags beneath them.  
  
....Naruto concluded that Sakura was getting as little sleep as he was.  
  
A soft 'ping' pierced his thoughts, and Naruto took a step forward as the elevator doors parted.  
  
But when they opened fully, Naruto froze, and his slowly rising mood was suddenly shot to shit.  
  
There, in all his bastard glory, stood the very cause of this shitty day.  
  
Sasuke glanced up, starting slightly when he saw Naruto. After a moment of silent staring, he rolled his eyes.  
  
Naruto's lips pulled into a frown; he was definitely in no mood to deal with the douche. Lord knows even a seconds-long elevator ride with him held the potential to set the blond off. He stepped back, "I'll take the-"  
  
"Why don't you take the next one, idiot." Sasuke drawled, more in demand than question, as he reached for the "Door Close" button.  
  
Just as predicted, the words stabbed into his senses and tore at his self control. Naruto snarled and lurched into the elevator, nearly shoving Sasuke back but the brunet jumped out of the way before they made contact. "Bastard!" the blond screamed, "Don't tell me what to do! I'll take whichever fucking elevator I damn well please!"  
  
Sasuke snorted a "whatever" and moved aside so Naruto could jab his finger into floor "2."  
  
The doors slid closed and their descent from floor five began.  
  
Naruto glanced at the other male, who was staring rather fixedly at his own reflection on the metal doors. He exhaled a long breath through his nose and looked to the buttons, seeing floor "1" illuminated beside his own floor. Naruto quirked a curious brow; the only things on the first floor were the lobby and exit. He turned slightly to Sasuke, noticing that there was a brown briefcase in his left hand. "Hey, are you on break?"  
  
"Shut up, Uzumaki." Sasuke growled.  
  
Ding. Fourth floor.  
  
Naruto gaped at the response before his face twisted into a dirty scowl. "Fuck! Why are you such a bitch?! It was just a question!"  
  
Onyx eyes slowly trailed to the corners of their white background, pinning the blond with a hard glare, "If you ever, call me a 'bitch' again, I will shove my foot so far down your fucking throat, that that fucked up and annoying talking problem you have will finally be resolved."  
  
Yeah, that sounds like something a little bitch would do.  
  
Oh, how Naruto wanted to say it. The words pushed against the back of his lips in earnest, but he kept them pressed in a thin line. He couldn't let Uchiha get the better of him, especially not in such a short time as an elevator ride. But damn if it wasn't tempting to grab that bastard's pretty face and shove it and smear it into one of the walls of the elevator. If he could bruise it up enough, maybe his dick would stop begging to fuck its pale, pink and fucking arrogant mouth.  
  
Ding. Third floor.  
  
One more floor, Naruto thought, an effort to calm his increasingly rising heart rate. He was seconds away from spinning around and either flat out slugging or flat out pinning Sasuke to the floor. Especially if he didn't stop shooting him that heated glare. "Am I really that interesting to stare at?" Naruto barked.  
  
Sasuke's perfect lips curled into a smirk. "No, I'm just trying to make you combust into flames before we reach the next floor."  
  
"Fuck you, asshole!" Not that he wanted to.  
  
"Tch, like you could handle it."  
  
Naruto jerked in surprise at the words and stared dumbfounded at the other male before a horrible screech cut through the silence.  
  
Naruto closed one eye as a tan hand flew over his ear. "What the fu-" his sentence was cut short as the elevator suddenly jolted to a halt, bouncing slightly and causing both men to lose their balance and fall to the floor.  
  
Sasuke, graceful as he was, fell to one knee as Naruto landed flat on his face. "What the hell is going on!"  
  
His answer was a flickering of lights, accompanied by a recurring "bzzzzt" and another shake of the elevator.  
  
Sasuke dropped his briefcase and placed both hands on the floor to keep steady, his eyes shooting to Naruto. "Uzumaki! What did you do?!"  
  
Naruto gawked at the pale man beneath the flickering lights. "Are you fucking serious?! How the fuck are you blaming this on me?!"  
  
Just as suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. The lights went out and the elevator went utterly still.  
  
Naruto shook his head and shot up in the dark. "No way...no fucking way in hell!" He dropped the papers in his hand and blindly groped around until he found the doors, then proceeded to bang on them with both fists, "ONE FLOOR DAMN IT! YOU COULDN'T HOLD OUT FOR ONE MORE FUCKING FLOOR?!" His eyes screwed shut as the lights abruptly flashed back on, running on reserved power, though the elevator didn't budge an inch. Naruto slammed one fist against the doors and opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to get used to the sudden brightness. He squinted behind him to find Sasuke sitting against the back wall, watching Naruto with a frown and a raised brow.  
  
Naruto moaned and hit his head against the doors. "Out of all the people I could've been stuck with...." He breathed a curse and punched the doors again before moving over to the buttons on the side.  
  
Naruto searched for the little red emergency button with the bell on it, then pushed it.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
His brow furrowed and he pushed it again...and again...and again...and agai-  
  
"Yeah, Uzumaki, because fifth time's the charm."  
  
Naruto's head snapped to the other man, his eyes wide with panic, "Well, isn't there supposed to be some fucking bell ringing or something?!"  
  
"Hn, let me recall all the times I've been stuck in an elevator with a moron, then I'll get back to you on it. Oh, wait, that's right, this has never happened to me before. How should I-"  
  
"Will you quit being a dickwad for a minute and realize the gravity of the situation we're in?!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and brought one knee up, resting his arm on it as his other hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone that he flipped open and glanced at. "...No signal." He snapped the phone shut and tucked it back in his pants. "Just sit down and be a good little idiot for once. You've already done everything we can do, and now all that's left is to see whether or not there will be results."  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth and glanced back at the panic button. He stared at it for a moment or two before sighing and relaxing his muscles.  
  
Naruto sent Sasuke a not so friendly look and sat against the left wall. "This'll be fine if you keep your bastardness in your little corner over there."  
  
Sasuke sniffed in annoyance and glanced at the blonde. "This'll be fine if you keep your stupidity in yours."  
  


* * *

  
One hour, twenty three minutes and nineteen seconds.  
  
But who's counting?  
  
Nothing too noteworthy had really gone on in that time. At first, Naruto tried small talk, and achieved in getting about three monosybollic words in response that all pertained to the word "stupid."  
  
So then, he tried insults aimed at Sasuke's social skills...and received more or less the same results. There was just no pleasing the jackass.  
  
But the talking had ceased when Naruto noticed that Sasuke's breathing had begun to come just a tad bit quicker. And thought process became a little more difficult when Sasuke decided it was a good idea to shrug off his suit jacket, whip off his tie, and unbutton his white-collar dress shirt halfway down his chest, then run his thin fingers through sweat-dampened black hair.  
  
Naruto could feel his own bangs plastered against his forehead and his own clothes clinging in a rather bothersome manner to his chest.  
  
But he could hardly worry about that right now, not when there was a nearly half-naked and...sweaty Sasuke Uchiha less than eight feet away from him. God, it was like there was a bold "fuck me" note scrawled across his forehead.  
  
Naruto was busy watching a droplet of sweat trickle and crash into a barely visible pink nipple, when Sasuke's voice, deep and smooth as silk, interrupted his fun. "It's impolite to ogle, dumbass."  
  
The blond started violently at Sasuke's voice, not having expected it, his head slamming back into the wall before he hissed and clamped both hands over the hurt. He glared at Sasuke when he heard the bastard chuckling at his predicament. "Conceited priss! Like I'd want to stare at your ass!"  
  
Sasuke tilted his head and crossed his arms. "No, it seems like my chest is good enough for you."  
  
Naruto flushed and rubbed his head before lowering his arms to his tie and loosening it, the heat getting to him. External heat of course, because nothing was flaring inside of him at all.  
  
At all. Nothing. Anywhere. Definitely not in his pants.  
  
Because he was so not attracted to that egotistical, puppy killing, sorry excuse for a human being.  
  
At all. Not in the least. Maybe just one fuc- NO!  
  
Naruto crossed one leg over the other and loosened his tie some more, then chanced another glance at Sasuke and felt his legs unconsciously squeeze tighter....but certainly not to hide a potential growing problem.  
  
Sasuke had untucked his shirt and brought up both knees, his elbows resting on either one as he stared up at the ceiling. His breathing had picked up again as well, shallow and quick.  
  
Naruto slowly raised a brow and felt his mouth spread into a grin. "Hey...Uchiha."  
  
Coal eyes flickered to him. "What?"  
  
Naruto chuckled and laced his hands behind his head, just below the elevator bar, and leaned back against the wall. "You know, I read once that there's very little air in elevators. That the doors have to open or the people inside could suffocate to death."  
  
A quick flash passed through Sasuke's gaze. "That's the stupidest bullshit I've ever heard," he snapped. They stared at each other through a stretch of silence and Sasuke looked away from him while wiping his upper lip along the sleeve of his shirt. "Where did you read it?" he muttered.  
  
Naruto's lips fell apart with a confused "Uh", acting like a magnet for Sasuke's eyes to jolt back to him questioningly. The blond gulped; Sasuke would gouge his eyes out with his nails if he found out Naruto had just completely pulled that out of his ass to mess with him. And hell if he actually read shit. Beyond reports for his job, Naruto kept reading to a minimum. Like funny bumper stickers on cars kind of minimum.  
  
So he spouted the first credible magazine he could think of. "Er...Time?"  
  
Sasuke made a suspicious sound, his eyes narrowing. "You read that in Time Magazine?"  
  
Naruto felt a sweat drop trail down his cheek as he gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, it was...an article special. They don't do them often."  
  
The brunet stayed with his unsure expression. And Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he turned away, deciding not to interrogate the younger male any further.  
  
But that sigh was sucked right back in when Sasuke released a heavy groan and stretched his legs out before him, spreading them wide and unbuttoned what remained of his shirt. His hair was damp enough that the gel or mousse or whatever useless girly shit he needlessly drenched all over it every morning had lost is effect, leaving dark trestles nearly flat against his scalp and brushing teasingly along the smooth ivory skin of his throat and cheeks.  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped. There was no way that bastard couldn't see that bright, flashing "FUCK ME" sign right above his head. Seriously, there was a huge arrow pointing down to him and everything.  
  
Naruto uncrossed his legs and brought them up while biting his lip.  
  
He would ignore the sign, damn it. It shouldn't be hard. Because after all, he was not into Uchiha.  
  
At all.  
  
"...making me even hotter."  
  
Naruto's gaze jerked up to the other man, his cheeks flaring. "What?!"  
  
Sasuke scrunched his brow and leaned forward, placing one palm on the floor. "Are you deaf, idiot? I said I'm already boiling over here and seeing you with all those fucking clothes on is making me even hotter. At least take off your tie, for Christ's sake."  
  
Naruto blinked and reached up to undo and pull off his tie, letting it slip through his fingers and pile on the floor. His hands went back up to work on his buttons, but they stopped mid-air.  
  
....Maybe getting half-naked himself wasn't such a good idea; it really wasn't going to help the situation.  
  
Not that there was a situation anyway. Because there wasn't. Really. No way.  
  
...  
  
Naruto was NOT attracted to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke cocked his head when Naruto paused from undoing his shirt. "Well, go ahead, Uzumaki, nothing I don't see every day in my mirror."  
  
"Uh..." Naruto replied, staring stupidly at the older male, hands still frozen.  
  
Sasuke smirked slowly. "Unless...you do have something I lack behind that shirt that you're embarrassed to show? Man-titties perhaps?"  
  
Normally, Naruto would have made it a point to be extremely offended at such an accusation. But at the moment...Did the word "titties" just come out of Sasuke Uchiha's mouth?  
  
Naruto held back his voice, unsure if it would come out in the form of a retaliation or a burst of laughter. Instead, he bit his tongue and hesitantly undid the first four buttons of his white shirt, flapping the fabric twice and letting out a content sigh from the short bursts of cool air that he managed to create. Then he sat back and relaxed, wondering what he'd been so flustered about earlier.  
  
Then he looked up at Sasuke and was painfully reminded.  
  
Sasuke was pulling his arm out his sleeve. Not that Naruto cared.  
  
Because Naruto...  
  
Sasuke pulled out his other arm, shrugging the garment off.  
  
was so...  
  
Sasuke threw his shirt to the corner of the elevator and arched slightly, tilting his head back and carding fingers through his hair once more with a heavy sigh.  
  
not hot...  
  
Sasuke dropped his arms and shook his bangs out of his eyes. "Fuck I'm hot." he grumbled.  
  
for Uchiha...  
  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto, noticing the blond looked extremely...bothered, his features twisted to confusion. "Hey, you okay, Uzumaki?"  
  
At...  
  
A fine, dark brow gradually rose. "Better not pass out or anything." His mouth upturned into that arrogantly sexy smirk, pale fingers coming up to touch his lips. "I don't know CPR."  
  
Naruto's eyes remained fixed on Sasuke's fingers.  
  
At all...not attracted...at...not...ah, to hell with it.  
  
Before this elevator started back up, by whatever means necessary, Naruto Uzumaki was going to fuck Sasuke Uchiha senseless.  
  
The blond grinned. That is, if this elevator started back up. "You know," Naruto said, his voice a tad hoarse so he cleared it before continuing. "If I did die in here, from lack of oxygen or you being unable to save my ass or whatever, I'd only have one regret."  
  
Sasuke made a curious noise. "Really...and what might that be?"  
  
Naruto made a little show about looking hesitant before he spoke. "Well...since I'm pretty sure we won't be out of here by the time we run out of air, I guess I can tell you..." he trailed off, grinning at the other.  
  
Sasuke gave an annoyed snort. "Tell me...?" his hand rolled forward in a "get on with it" gesture.  
  
Naruto caught his cheek between his teeth, chewing on it slightly before letting go and leaning his head against the wall behind him as he looked forward and away from Sasuke. "Tell you...that I'm a virgin."  
  
Silence.  
  
Naruto blinked twice and turned back to Sasuke, wondering why he wasn't saying anything, and found the Uchiha giving him an icy stare.  
  
"A virgin." Sasuke echoed.  
  
'Yeah."  
  
"You expect me to believe that you're a virgin."  
  
Naruto's brow furrowed, thinking of a "virgin" thing to say. "Dude...I'm totally still a flower. I was saving myself for, you know, that 'special someone.'"  
  
Sasuke let out a derisive snort and crossed his arms. "Bullshit."  
  
"It's true!" Partially anyway. He was indeed looking for that special someone, but also having fun with all the 'not so special someones' along the way. A man had needs, you know.  
  
"I find it very difficult to believe that a twenty-year-old man has never had sex, especially if they look like-" Sasuke stopped abruptly, catching himself before those next words came out.  
  
Naruto's brows rose slowly, his mouth widening. "If they look like...?"  
  
The slightest reddening of pale cheeks set in, and Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away. "Nothing. You're not a virgin."  
  
Naruto's lips curved into a pout, disappointed that Sasuke did not finish his sentence. He mirrored the Uchiha, crossing his arms. "You see? This is exactly why I was hesitant about telling you! You think I'm easy or something! Is it really that hard to believe that I want to wait for the right person?" Oh yeah, playing the guilt card.  
  
"Can it, Uzumaki, you're about as pure as the shit I nearly stepped on this morning."  
  
Guilt card trumped by complete hardass card. Naruto sunk low into his wall and turned his face away, still pouting.  
  
Sasuke eyed the blond warily for a few minutes, and after some minimal contemplation, he lowered his arms and slid closer to the other man. "Are you really?" he questioned, a trace of doubt laced through the words.  
  
A cobalt gaze settled on him. "Yeah." If Naruto had any doubts about going to hell before, this settled them, because he was lying through his teeth right now. But if he got what he was after - and this could be his dick talking - then it was completely worth it.  
  
Sasuke took another moment to study Naruto before speaking. "Well," he mused, getting on his knees and sitting back on his haunches. "If you really are a virgin...and we really do die in here..." he cleared his throat and held his head up haughtily.”I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to helping you...experience something new before we go."  
  
Every cell in Naruto's being ignited on the spot. Did he just hear what he think he heard? Had his plan just worked? He stared up at Sasuke with an open mouth, transfixed on the man's beautifully sharp, chiseled, and slightly flushed features, currently framed by a mass of inky silk. His slightly ridged pale abs dipping in a perfect "V" shape to his narrow hips.  
  
That sign above his head had just grown about five times larger and the pointing arrow was flashing a demanding red, "FUCK ME NOW NARUTO."  
  
Who was Naruto to disobey the sign?  
  
Without much thought, Naruto lurched up and grabbed Sasuke's face with both hands, smashing their mouths in a more painful than sweet kiss.  
  
Sasuke stumbled back with a muffled curse, caught off guard, and stopped his fall with one hand, using the other one to fist the back of Naruto's head and jerk him away with a gasp for air. "Hah - fuck, Naruto! At least warn me damn it!"  
  
Naruto was breathing shallowly, his lips still tingling with the feel of Sasuke against them, and his ears were ringing pleasantly with the sound of his name, "That was really nice..." he murmured.  
  
Sasuke smacked his lips to try and get some feeling back into them after the assault. "Hardly, that was a lousy kiss-"  
  
"No, that you said my name. I liked it."  
  
Sasuke felt heat pool in his cheeks, realizing that he had indeed said 'Naruto'. "It...it just slipped!" He gasped softly when a tan hand suddenly pressed itself over his clothed shaft, and lips feathered against his.  
  
"I wanna make it slip some more," Naruto whispered, moving forward and kissing the other male, softer this time, his unoccupied hand moving to rest at Sasuke's hip.  
  
Sasuke's eyes flickered momentarily, before slipping shut. If Naruto really was a virgin, then he was one of the most confident ones Sasuke had ever been with.  
  
The questioning thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when Naruto's tongue pried between his lips, and that hand began to knead his dick in rough strokes, encouraging him to hardness.  
  
Not to be outdone, Sasuke's hand lowered to clasp the back of Naruto's neck, his tongue striking forward to shove Naruto's back into his mouth, then trailed its tip behind Naruto's straight row of teeth. He carefully lifted himself back up, thrusting shallowly into Naruto's rubs and using his now free hand to reach around and grab a handful of the blond's full rear.  
  
Naruto's thoughts began to blur. Sasuke's mouth felt so much better than he had imagined it would, and that tongue twining along with his own held a taste that Naruto could easily become addicted to. He pulled away, a string of saliva trailing after him and breaking as his mouth began placing kisses along a strong jaw, trailing downward until he reached the start of a lily throat, trapping the tempting flesh between his teeth. He moved his hand away from Sasuke's crotch.  
  
Sasuke hissed at the bite, his nails dragging up a clothed back as hands fumbled with his belt buckle, undoing it and unzipping his pants before shoving them down his legs, along with his boxers, his erection springing free. Warmth curled around him, tugging playfully and evoking a snort from Sasuke, "Sure are an eager little innocent," he commented.  
  
Naruto paused in his actions, his mind clearing up slightly, remembering that he was supposed to be a stammering virgin. He released Sasuke's throat and bit his lip. "Might've not gone all the way, but I know how it works," he said, "and I've done some of it." He gulped, hoping Sasuke would buy the weak excuse for his enthusiasm.  
  
And maybe clear-headed Sasuke would have picked up on it, but not current, lust-clouded Sasuke. He just gave a quiet "Hn" before both his hands were at Naruto's shoulders, shoving him to his back on the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto hollered, but shut up the second he felt his pants being roughly jerked down his thighs, which were being parted not seconds later as Sasuke's head dipped down between them. Naruto squawked and reached down to yank at Sasuke's hair. "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute! What are you doing?!"  
  
Sasuke pinned Naruto with an annoyed stare. "I think it's blatantly obvious what I'm doing, you moron." He accentuated his words by teasing around Naruto's hole with the tip of a dry finger, making the blond stiffen. Sasuke raised a brow. "This is what you want, isn't it?" he questioned calmly.  
  
Naruto kept one hand in Sasuke's hair as he sat up halfway. He wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of Sasuke filling him to the breaking point of pleasure, but that wasn't exactly what he'd been fantasizing about. And if he was only getting one chance for sex with Sasuke (which he was only getting one, of that much he was sure), then he wasn't going to waste it by bottoming to the Uchiha. That bastard needed to have it ingrained and branded in his mind that Naruto had given him one of the best -if not the best -fucks of his life.  
  
So...  
  
"Yeah yeah! It is!" Naruto responded with a fervent nod. "It's just, I kinda...wanted it the other way?" He widened his eyes as far as he could without forcing them out of their sockets and pushed his bottom lip out.  
  
Sasuke leaned back slightly, his lip curling. "Is that supposed to be a begging face?" He smirked. "It looks like you're constipated."  
  
"Ah - bastard! It does not!"  
  
Sasuke "tched" and lifted his hand higher, fingertips pausing and softly tracing around the blonde's sac, earning a restrained whine in response. "I don't bottom often," Sasuke complained.  
  
"C'mon," the blond urged. "What about virgin's choice?"  
  
Sasuke made a pensive sound as his fingers trailed higher, skimming over the younger male's thick and throbbing erection, making him groan. Another few seconds and, "Fine." Sasuke muttered, removing his hand and reaching back for his pants.  
  
Naruto's arms shot into the air. "SWEET!"  
  
Glare.  
  
Naruto's smile fell a bit, but did not disappear as he lowered his arms. "Uh, sorry, so I guess," his eyes cast down hungrily to Sasuke's hole, "I've gotta prep you now, right?"  
  
Sasuke pulled out a bottle of lotion and tossed his pants back. "No."  
  
Naruto was almost tempted to ask what kind of man carried a bottle of lotion around, but this "you're not prepping me" kind of blocked out everything else. "Why not?!"  
  
Sasuke stood up and curled his finger in an order for Naruto to follow him. "Because it hurts like hell if you don't know how to do it right, and I refuse to sit here in pain while your fingers 'learn' their way around in my ass. I'm going to prep me."  
  
Naruto gasped in delight, "OKAY!"  
  
Sasuke's eyes flew up to him, making the blond laugh nervously, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "I mean uh, yeah, alright." He'd gotten a little too excited at the idea of the pale man preparing himself; the thought itself was utterly arousing.  
  
Sasuke walked a couple of steps to the back of the elevator, Naruto standing up and pulling his pants so they stayed at his hips, but his penis happily continued to jut out the front.  
  
Sasuke tilted his head back so he was staring down at the blond while he tipped the lotion and poured a generous amount into his hand, then tossed the bottle at Naruto, who fumbled a bit before he managed to catch it correctly.  
  
Sasuke smiled while rubbing his hands together, chuckling, "Don't spray while you're watching, little virgin."  
  
Naruto snorted. "Cocky, big-headed bastard."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke smirked as his now lotion-coated hands slid down his body, pausing to grab at his erection and swirl his thumb around its head. "If you say so, Naruto."  
  
Naruto jerked slightly, feeling his heart beat a little quicker. His hand clenched around the lotion bottle as he watched Sasuke's free hand trail lower and two fingers curve under his balls before disappearing between his thighs. The movement was coupled with a sharp intake of air, and Naruto wasn't quite sure whether it had come from Sasuke or himself.  
  
Sasuke bit his lip as his fingers were swallowed by his own tight heat, the hand on his erection moving behind him to wrap around the bar that stuck out from the elevator wall. His head fell back when he started moving the digits, slowly working them in and out of himself before, little by little, he began separating them as they moved.  
  
Because of Sasuke's position, Naruto couldn't see every detail to the brunette's ministrations. But damn if he what he could see wasn't the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Sasuke had turned his head, partially pressing his mouth into his shoulder to muffle his noises. His beautiful ivory skin was flushed and sweaty, chest heaving with pants as his fingers scissored his opening with what seemed like practiced ease. He felt his dick pulsing with need from the sight, and summoned every piece of willpower he had not to touch himself to relieve the painful pressure.  
  
'Must...not...touch...penis...'  
  
Another soft whine was smothered away by Sasuke's shoulder, and the blond growled under his breath. Without thinking, Naruto suddenly reached up and threaded his fingers through midnight locks, jerking Sasuke's head so it craned to the side, exposing his neck and the crimson glow of his face around parted and panting pink lips.  
  
It was the hottest damn thing Naruto had ever laid eyes one, and whatever self control he had left, crumbled away as he dropped the bottle of lotion so it clattered across the floor.  
  
Naruto's hands shot down, yanking Sasuke's fingers out of their place. He reached around and squeezed a soft, yet muscular and toned ass with both hands, slid down to pale thighs and quickly jerked them up to wrap them around his waist. He rested Sasuke's lower back against the bar as the older male slung an arm about the blond's neck and grabbed the bar with his other hand, moaning quietly when the head of Naruto's shaft, shining with pre-cum and nearly purple with need, pressed inside of him.  
  
Naruto gave a deep groan when Sasuke began wiggling his hips, forcing his cock deeper inside the moist and heated channel. His eyes rolled back and he breathed a curse, giving a shallow thrust that made Sasuke jump and grunt before he pushed back, lifting himself off the bar with a slick hand and sliding down on Naruto until he had the man completely sheathed within him.  
  
Sasuke tossed his head back so it hit the wall, digging his nails into the clothed meat of Naruto's shoulder as he shuddered and gasped, "Move, moron!"  
  
Naruto, a panting mess, nodded and swallowed. A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips as he pulled out slightly before sinking inside the Uchiha's tight body once more. His belt buckle made a jingling noise as he repeated this movement again and again, gasping sharply when the nails in his shoulder suddenly pierced the back of his neck, wrenching him forward. "Faster!" Sasuke demanded.  
  
Damn. Sasuke was a lot more vocal than Naruto thought he'd be, it was such a turn on. He jerked his hands up to better his hold on Sasuke before rearing back and slamming inside the brunet, earning a startled and pleasured shout in response. He barely gave Sasuke a chance to catch his breath before he began pulling out and ramming in repeatedly, until the Uchiha was writhing and moaning like a desperate whore.  
  
Naruto released a guttural moan as he continued pounding the man into the bar. His head fell forward, blue eyes gradually roving over every inch of that gorgeous body. From the smooth throat, to pert nipples, they stopped at Sasuke's bobbing manhood, seated in a nest of dark curls and leaking from its tip. Naruto noted, somewhere in the back of his pleasure drugged mind, that Sasuke's cock took on a more pinkish glow than the rest of his reddened body. He went lower, watched himself being sucked in and out of that unbearably tight passage over and over again.  
  
Sasuke's hand fell from behind Naruto and landed on the bar, both hands straining to hold him steady as he rocked his hips upward and back in frantic movements. "Uhn..."  
  
Naruto grinned ferally at Sasuke, mercilessly slamming inside of him. "Yeah, that's right baby!" he rasped. "Ride my dick!"  
  
Sasuke pulled his head up and glared at the other man, body pivoting as he spoke in between grunts and pants, "Shut...up...you...idiAH!" His eyes screwed shut as his body rolled, wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on him as spurts of cum shot from his cock onto his chest.  
  
Naruto shivered convulsively when Sasuke tightened around him, squeezing him until he came with a sharp and quick yelp, closely followed by a stuttered breath. He felt his seed dripping around him as it seeped from Sasuke's hole and trickled down his thighs until it smeared at Naruto's fingertips that still aided in holding Sasuke off the ground. Naruto evened out his breathing to soft pants, glancing up at Sasuke as he pulled out of him and gently propped him on the floor.  
  
Sasuke hissed quietly and flexed his fingers, trying to get the blood flowing again from holding so tightly onto the bar.  
  
Naruto watched him do this, and then his gaze flitted up to Sasuke's face. Before he could even process what he was doing, Naruto had reached out for the other man and pulled him in to press their lips in a passionate kiss. It was soft and warm, a polar opposite to the heated fucking that had been going on only seconds ago. Naruto pulled away slightly before diving right back in with another chaste kiss, then away once more, and then another kiss. He started doing it repeatedly, dropping kisses over Sasuke's lips and cheeks and jaw until Sasuke smacked a hand lightly against the blond's cheek with an annoyed "alright alright, enough already" to stop him, a pretty flush on his face.  
  
Naruto blinked with an expression that very much resembled surprise, releasing Sasuke and allowing him to walk over to his jacket and pick it up off the floor, wiping semen off his chest and legs with it.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was still standing silently with that stupid, baffled look on his face.  
  
He hadn't planned on kissing Sasuke like that at all, but something in his gut, an urge, a drive, had pushed him to do it.  
  
Why?  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
Naruto flinched from his thoughts and snapped his attention to Sasuke. "What?"  
  
Sasuke quirked a brow and rolled up his jacket, setting it on the floor while reaching for his pants and boxers. "Sex," he said, picking up the fabric and putting one leg in. "How was it?"  
  
"Oh," Naruto responded a little absentmindedly, then added, "It was good."  
  
Sasuke zipped up his pants and turned his head to give Naruto a hard glare over his shoulder. "Doesn't sound like you mean that."  
  
Naruto frowned momentarily, then shook his head to disperse his worries about the kisses and placed a leer on his face, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping them up. "Real fucking good," he corrected.  
  
Sasuke snorted a laugh and began buttoning his shirt after locating and putting it on. "And I have to say, Naruto..." he stopped buttoning halfway and looked up in thought, then turned to the blond with a questioning stare.”The way you were acting and..." he fought down a blush. "The things that you said, they didn't sound very 'virgin like' to me."  
  
Naruto looked up from buttoning his own shirt, plain as day confusion written all over his face. "Virgin?"  
  
Sasuke tilted his head curiously, his lips parted. "Yes...virgin."  
  
"What?" Naruto squinted at the Uchiha like he was retarded. Was he seriously calling Naruto a virgin? What the fu - oh shit that's right! Naruto's expression momentarily faltered to panic before flashing into a bright, wide smile as he closed his eyes merrily, "Ahaha! Yeah, uh, I was totally untouched like...that." He sweat-dropped, a mental image of himself doing a face-palm blinking past his mind's eye. Sasuke's brow slowly began to crease, his pale hands falling away from his shirt as he turned fully to Naruto.  
  
The blond placed a hand on his hip and scratched at his cheek. "Uh, the stuff I said? I dunno, guess I got it off a porno I saw or something, I was really - oof!" He was cut short as a strong arm suddenly crushed itself across his throat, pinning him to the wall.  
  
Sasuke was giving him a look of pure murder. Gritted teeth and flaring eyes that burned into Naruto. "You were a virgin, weren't you, Uzumaki." Even though it was a question, the words, as Sasuke's often were, were not phrased so. It was more of a, you-better-say-yes-or-we're-going-to-have-serious-problems.  
  
Naruto's mouth opened and closed like a fish, until he let out a nervous little chuckle as Sasuke pressed his arm further into the blond's windpipe. "Aha, uhhh, a...bastard...virgin?"  
  
Suddenly, the elevator took a violent jump up and a sharp drop down, stopping once more for a second or two before it smoothly continued its descent.  
  
Naruto had been kept up by Sasuke's hold as the machine came back on. He smiled wide, completely forgetting his current situation as his hands flew up to circle Sasuke's shoulders. "The elevator works again!"  
  
His joy was cut short as Sasuke's arm quickly pulled away, forming a clenched fist that he drove into Naruto's stomach. The younger male doubled over with wide eyes and coughed, his arms winding around his torso.  
  
Sasuke kept a heavy scowl on his face as the blond slowly looked back up with one eye closed. "Okay," he rasped. "I kinda deserved that."  
  
"You lying son of a bitch!" Sasuke hollered, and then kneed the other man in his side, sending him to stumble a few steps before he caught himself against the back wall.  
  
Naruto took a deep, stuttered breath and gradually straightened himself. "Alright...maybe I deserved that one too." He removed his arm from his stomach as the elevator abruptly stopped and the doors pinged before beginning to slide open.  
  
Sasuke stabbed his finger into "Door Close" to stop them, spinning back around and grabbing his briefcase off the floor as the doors closed once more.  
  
Naruto backed into the wall as much as he could when Sasuke started advancing on him, and began stammering out an apology. "Okay yeah, Sasuke - you've got every right to be mad, man! I was just - I thought -you know, it was my last chance and I really shouldn't have -" WHAM!  
  
Naruto went straight to the floor as Sasuke smacked his briefcase right across the blond's face. "You tricked me!" the brunet yelled accusingly, his arm still outstretched from hitting the man.  
  
"What the fuck! Fucking Christ, you violent asshole!" Naruto hissed as he pushed his fingertips tentatively against his throbbing cheek and temple, his brow furrowing as his head wrenched up to Sasuke. "You weren't exactly telling me to stop, fucking dick bastard, you can't go swinging that shit at my face!"  
  
Sasuke growled and moved to kick the blond but Naruto caught his foot before he was able to do so and twisted it. Sasuke stumbled but caught the elevator bar to stop himself from falling, he cursed and jerked his foot twice to get it out of Naruto's grasp, then stepped back and pointed to the other man. "What happened here today means nothing, do you understand? In fact, we're going to pretend like it didn't even happen at all. I don't want to see your face, hear your voice, or even breathe your fucking air again, you hear? You're lucky I can't fire you because of this, but I want you to stay the fuck out of my sight from now on."  
  
Naruto felt his anger dissipating with every word the brunet spoke. It was the most Sasuke had ever said to him in one breath, yet what he was saying stabbed him like a stake through the heart. He felt pained, saddened by his words, even felt a soft pressure building up behind his eyes which he refused to believe might be the threat of tears.  
  
Sasuke not wanting to see him shouldn't be affecting him this much.  
  
All of a sudden, the doors opened, letting in a rush of cool air and revealing Hinata behind them. The girl stepped forward but froze when she spotted the two men in the elevator, blushing brightly at the fact that they were both quite...ruffled.  
  
Sasuke kept his lips in a tight line as he glared down at Naruto, breathing heavily through his nose. Abruptly, he sniffed and roughly wiped his arm under his nose, then reached over for his jacket and tie on the floor and snatched them up. He turned and stormed out of the elevator, pushing past Hinata and not looking back as he hurried down the aisle, failing to realize this was floor two, not one.  
  
Naruto flinched at Sasuke's sudden departure and staggered to his feet, stumbling to grab onto the mouth of the elevator with a scowl. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE NOT DATE-APPROACHABLE YOU BASTARD!"  
  
But Sasuke was already out of sight.  
  
Naruto gave a few quick breaths before sighing deeply. His eyes flicked over to Hinata, widening slightly, as if he'd just realized the girl was there. "Uh...hey there, Hinata." He offered a small smile, rubbing the back of his head. "What's up?"  
  
The woman blinked. "Um..." she glanced behind her, then back at Naruto.”A-are you and Mr. Uchiha...f-fighting...again?"  
  
Naruto snorted and stood to his full height, hand still on the side of the elevator. "The elevator got stuck between floors two and three. We've been in there for over an hour and..." He frowned and cast his eyes down. "Yeah, I guess you could say we're in a fight."  
  
Hinata tilted her head. "The elevator wa-was stuck?" She peeked beyond Naruto into the metal box. "I-I didn't kno..." her blush suddenly went about ten shades deeper as she trailed off and stared wide-eyed at the scene before her.  
  
Naruto raised a brow and turned his head back.  
  
The papers he'd been ordered to make copies of were strewn all over the floor, stained with both black shoe prints and a curious white substance that dotted itself across their surface.  
  
Naruto blushed immediately. "Uh-" his eyes flickered between Hinata, equally red, and the papers, lying innocently, and he suddenly burst out, "They're Sasuke's!" and bolted past Hinata and down the opposite direction Sasuke had gone. Towards the stairwell. And eventually, out to his car.  
  
Sakura would not be getting her copies today.  
  


* * *

  
The day after the elevator incident, Naruto had gotten on his knees in front of Sakura and begged her, _begged_ her not to fire him. He'd come in late, fallen asleep, went off on his boss, disappeared for nearly two hours and then left early without the slightest explanation as to why.  
  
He hadn't even gotten her copies to the copying room.  
  
Sakura had every right to fire his ass, and Naruto pleaded like a bitch on hands and knees for another chance, explaining that it had just been an extremely bad day, and that everyone had one, and that it would never happen again.  
  
But Sakura was acting a little...strange. She wouldn't even glance at him. She just kept her face turned away, one hand shielding her from Naruto's view, and nodded continuously at every word the blond said. She interjected every few seconds with a "m-hm" or "that's okay" or "yeah, yeah, it's fine" until eventually she just burst out with, "JUST GET BACK TO WORK AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"  
  
Which Naruto did. Shutting his trap with a beaming smile and walking out the door without question.  
  
Now, one week later, Naruto was sitting in his cubicle, tapping his pencil slowly against his desk and wondering...  
  
Why, in God's name, even after he'd nailed the dude, why the fuck couldn't he stop thinking about Sasuke Uchiha? About the way his body had shivered and begged for his touch. About how he found himself wishing that he could fall asleep with that body every night and wake up to it every morning.  
  
Hell, 'that body' wasn't even the main focus anymore. He wanted Sasuke's voice, Sasuke's attention, Sasuke's insults, Sasuke's...non-insults, however rare they were. He'd always wanted these things from Sasuke, but after what had transpired between them, wanting had become needing. Naruto had thought screwing Sasuke would be enough to get the bastard out of his mind, but there that asshole was, invading as ever.  
  
He needed Sasuke to be more in his life.  
  
Naruto frowned, pausing in his pencil-tapping.  
  
But how was he supposed to do that when Sasuke didn't so much as want to "breathe his fucking air again?"  
  
The blond narrowed his eyes and lifted his pencil, biting the eraser in thought. 'I've gotta talk to him...get him alone somewhere...but how the hell-'  
  
"Thinking hard, blondie?"  
  
Naruto jerked forward with a surprised yelp and dropped his pencil, then snapped his attention to the doorway of his cubicle, "Kiba! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
The brunet chuckled and held up a piece of paper. "Sakura wants you to take this to floor twelve and give it to Shikamaru."  
  
Naruto quirked a brow as he took the paper from the other man. "What is it?"  
  
Kiba shrugged, "I don't know, some shipment order or something."  
  
Naruto stood up. "How do I know she didn't tell you to do this and you're just trying to pass it off on me? Why didn't she give it to me herself?"  
  
Kiba snorted a laugh and gave Naruto a light push out of his office, walking with him to the elevator. "Because she still can't look you in the eye, you idiot. It's hard to talk to someone after you shouted in their face that you masturbate and that they should too."  
  
Naruto flushed. "Oh..."  
  
His friend grinned and pushed the up arrow. "Try not to jizz on the paper this time, eh Naruto?"  
  
Naruto reeled back in surprise and held a shaking fist up to the brunet, "You loud mouth jackass! How the fuck did you-"  
  
"Hinata told me." He grinned, the doors opening beside them. "So, was he as good a fuck as he looks?"  
  
A rush of protective anger suddenly surged through Naruto, and he shoved Kiba harshly before stepping into the elevator. "Don't talk about him like that dog face!" He straightened up and smiled as the doors closed. "And yes, he was."  
  


* * *

  
At the seventh floor, the elevator stopped, and Naruto was assaulted with joy when the doors opened and showed Sasuke behind him.  
  
However, that joy did not last long, because beside Sasuke was another man named Sai, who had his arm slung around the Uchiha's neck and was smiling quite happily at him. So Naruto's joy was quickly vaporized and replaced by jealousy, mainly because Naruto knew Sai had a bit of a thing for Sasuke.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke had been wearing his normally stoic face, ignoring Sai. But that was until the elevator opened, which resulted in Sasuke's eyes widening to comical proportions and his mouth going slack.  
  
Time seemed to freeze for a moment, but Sai, being oblivious to what had occurred between Sasuke and Naruto, broke that trance with surprising ease. "Naruto! I was just congratulating Sasuke on his promotion! He's off to see Kakashi to confirm it before he goes on break, which I was just about to ask him if he'd like some company." He tugged at Sasuke with the hold he had on the other man's neck, making Naruto stiffen.  
  
Sasuke grunted at the pull and continued to stare at Naruto, though his features had returned to their passive state.  
  
The elevator doors began to close but Naruto jumped to push "Door Open" and held the button down under his thumb. "I'm going to floor twelve, Kakashi's on fifteen." He pinned Sai with a narrow gaze. "Sasuke can ride me."  
  
Sasuke gritted his teeth with a light blush as Sai raised both brows.  
  
Naruto, realizing his slip up, smacked his forehead and started waving his paper around. "With me! Ride with me! Th-that's what I meant!"  
  
Sai nodded slowly, "Uh...huh..." He turned back to Sasuke with a smile. "So, Sasuke, about lunch-"  
  
"If I've said no to you forty-seven times already, why would I say yes now, Sai?" He shrugged the arm off of him and quickly stepped into the elevator with Naruto, standing a few feet away from the blond and turning back around with his eyes closed.  
  
Naruto snickered and stuck his tongue out at a scowling Sai while the doors closed, and the elevator continued its ascent.  
  
His victory over Sai became a minimal topic as Naruto glanced at Sasuke.  
  
Exactly like one week ago, Sasuke stared at himself in the doors and held his briefcase (death weapon) with a firm grip, not acknowledging Naruto's presence in the slightest.  
  
Naruto frowned deeply and turned to Sasuke, scratching his head nervously. "Hey, Sasuke...I kinda...wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Sasuke did not move an inch. "..."  
  
Having expected the silence, Naruto pressed on, "Look, Sasuke, I...I feel really bad, about lying to you, and I'm sorry. But you gotta understand! I was desperate and I - I wasn't sleeping and you were half naked and sweaty and the sign was pressuring me and I...I..."  
  
"..."  
  
Naruto bit his lip and looked up, seeing that floor 9 was already lit up, he gasped quietly and jerked back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, c'mon! I couldn't stop thinking about you and like I said, you're not exactly the kind of person you just go up to and ask if you wanna see a movie or something but that's what I really want to do with you, you know? I wanna hang out with you and not be fighting and see if we can make something out of this because, I mean, we've know each other for a long time but I don't really know WHAT we have here, but I know what I want it to be and-" dear God, he was rambling like a schoolgirl.  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought if I slept with you I'd stop thinking about you but now I really want to sleep with you, like, in a bed, there doesn't even have to be sex! But it would be nice! But there doesn't have to be! And I just can't get you out of my head and you're all I think about and I think I might-"  
  
"Uzumaki."  
  
Naruto froze at his name, the doors opening in front of them as they reached floor twelve, "Y-yeah, Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and sent Naruto an annoyed glare. "Either cut the cliché bullshit or shut the fuck up."  
  
Naruto crumpled his brow and bit his lip.  
  
Sasuke sniffed and looked away from him, the doors closing again even though neither of them had gotten off. "Shorten what you said, make it sound not girly, and convince me to listen to you before we reach floor fifteen."  
  
Naruto panicked momentarily as the elevator started back up, knowing he only had about two minutes to comply with the order, "Uh - I...I..." His eyes shifted frantically from left to right. Then, abruptly, he set his jaw and stood straight, leveling his height with Sasuke's as they reached floor thirteen. "I regret what I said. But I don't regret what we did." He swallowed thickly. "I uh...I want you, for myself." He stepped forward. "I want you to be mine, Sasuke."  
  
For a few seconds, nothing happened.  
  
And then, a smirk. "That's what I wanted to hear."  
  
Naruto's insides froze before his whole being ignited with excitement. "YEAH?!"  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Now..." His arm with the briefcase bent inward to his chest, and Naruto's expression quickly dropped to fear as he stumbled away from the other male. He was lucky not to be sporting a bruise from his last encounter with Sasuke's briefcase, that side of his face was only a little red and sore, but hell if he was going to take any chances.  
  
But Naruto blinked in surprise when Sasuke began swinging the thing repeatedly against the elevator buttons.  
  
"Sasuke! What the fuck! You're gonna break it! Stop!"  
  
Sasuke eventually managed to hit "Elevator Emergency Stop", bringing the box to an immediate halt between floors fourteen and fifteen. He grinned and dropped his briefcase.  
  
Naruto had a hand over his heart, grasping the fabric as he lurched forward to yell at the brunet, “You're really fucking violent with that thing you know!"  
  
Sasuke spun around and backed Naruto into the wall, slamming one hand beside the blond's head and the other falling to wrap around the bar that had been digging into his back only a week ago, his knee shoved itself between Naruto's legs and began stroking the man with obvious intentions. He smirked when Naruto moaned softly. "I wasn't exactly innocent either, Naruto. I knew you couldn't hold out for long if I was practically stripping right in front of you."  
  
Naruto arched forward and growled at the other man. "B-bastard! You knew how I felt!"  
  
Sasuke's smirk widened, his hands dropped down to Naruto's hips, grabbing them and forcefully driving Naruto's pelvis down on his knee. "But I didn't lie to get my way."  
  
Naruto gasped sharply and bucked into Sasuke, his blood pounding in his ears. "I didn't think you'd buy it!" he yelled back.  
  
Sasuke snorted. "Well I'm going to show you what I do to liars, Naruto. And maybe when I'm through with you," he smashed his lips against Naruto's and pulled back with a loud smack. "You'll think twice before you lie to me again."  
  
Naruto's eyes rolled back. He had a feeling that once Sasuke was 'through with him', he would become a fucking pathological liar. He dropped his paper as his hands reached up and tore Sasuke's button up shirt apart, the parchment fluttering to the floor.  
  


* * *

  
"Kiba! What are you doing here! I thought I told you to put in that order with Shikamaru!"  
  
Kiba looked up from his lunch, a noodle hanging out of his mouth as he stared at Sakura. He slurped it up and smiled. "I gave it to Naruto." He glanced at his watch and frowned. "...An hour ago." He turned back up and nearly peed himself at the homicidal look his boss was giving him. "Aha, now, Sakura, remember, anger causes...early wrinkles..."  
  
The woman seethed a few more moments before turning on her heel and stomping away.  
  
Kiba flinched and stood up. "Wait! I'm sure Naruto will come back soon! Where are you going?!"  
  
Sakura didn't turn back to him as she grabbed the door handle behind her. "To masturbate." She slammed it shut.


End file.
